


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by dogpresident (smudgay)



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, the handfasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgay/pseuds/dogpresident
Summary: Quinn once dreamed of marriage, but it turns out the real thing is far better.





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Author's Note:**

> cross post from tumblr

When she closes her eyes, she pretends the light shining down on her is  _real--_ and that she’s out in a field somewhere. If she tries really hard, she can pretend the fan in the corner is the summer breeze, and the beeping of machines is the song of birds. 

“You won’t be here long, Quinn,” her father’s voice is small, she tries to pretend he sounds happy, but she can’t. “You’re coming home as soon as the doctors say it’s okay.” 

She feels herself nod, but she’s not really nodding at all, she’s  _dreaming_. Her hospital gown is a wedding dress, and her mother is crying because she’s so happy to see her get married. Her father’s warm hand on hers is simply him holding on before he sends his daughter off to someone who loves her, to  _something_  that brings her happiness. 

If she pretends, she can forget the truth.

 

* * *

 

Quinn picks at the fabric of her purple dress, it’s not the white she fantasized about years ago, but it’s much better. 

“Is it tight, catalyst?” One of the Vaanti dressing her asks. Quinn shakes her head.

She picks at the fabric again, feeling it rub against her fingers. “I’m just making sure it’s real,” she smiles. She doesn’t have to imagine a breeze or friends.

Quinn turns, taking the flowers offered to her with a gracious smile. “These are beautiful.” She doesn’t have to pretend.

 

* * *

 

She stares into Taylor’s eyes, cool ribbon slowly wrapped around their hands. It’s not the rings she once dreamed of, but it’s better. 

_“I love you,”_ she mouths, smile never leaving her face.

_“I love you too,”_  Taylor mouths back.

Years ago, she dreamed of a summer wedding. She dreamed of having friends who’d clap for her, she dreamed of having someone who made days worthwhile.

Years after, she gave up. She didn’t care for marriage, she knew better than to dream. In the end, she was right. There was no point in dreaming, in playing pretend.

Not when reality was far better.


End file.
